


foreboding

by alic3cull3n



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Hermione Granger, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alic3cull3n/pseuds/alic3cull3n
Summary: [ron x reader x dm][y/n] [s/n] joins the golden trio on their adventures at Hogwarts as they navigate the dangers of the school, he who shall not be named, and relationships that could crumble the social hierarchy of the magic world.





	1. authors note.

hello! 

just some basic housekeeping!

1\. this is going to follow the plotlines of the harry potter books, with some obvious changes.2. fuck jkr, I don't stand with or agree with any of the disgusting shot she has said, this is written solely for the entertainment of me and the readers.

3\. please keep in mind I'm not a "real author", so please keep the feedback in the format of constructive criticism. 

4\. if you have any questions, comments, or concerns please message me privately!

thank you!!

socials:

Spotify playlist for this story can be found at etheraltae

TikTok is eth3raltae (I'll post snippets into the writing process, when you're getting an update, etc)

Pinterest is etheraltae, the foreboding board has a [y/n] section, and the overall aesthetic that this story will be based on. just pretty visuals.


	2. bk 1: one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n/a

chapter one: the boy who lived, and the girl who saved him.

Young [y/n] [s/n], residing on street Pember of house 8, wasn't proud to not know her mother, nevertheless her father. But for the children of this neighborhood, that was not as uncommon as it may seem. Her foster parents-well parent was kind of a stretch, you have to actually parent to be one- Eric and Lisa Nim were far from anything [y/n] had pictured her ideal family to look like. Unfortunately, used syringes and cigarette butts were the norms in the Nim household.

Eric, her father, worked at a small telemarketing business called Cunnings, which was ironic as their workers were anything but. He was a small, petite man with hardly any hair, despite his efforts to make it look otherwise. Lisa on the other hand was a tall and willowy woman, who stayed home as a housewife-aka, she went to friends' houses to do god knows what and came home just in time to throw a microwave pizza into the oven [oh the brains on these people]. Before [y/n], Lisa worked at a daycare, but her obvious lack of patience quickly led to a crisp, pink note giving notice that she was no longer welcome back. Shortly after, they'd foster [y/n].

The Nims were dreadfully poor, even with Eric's income, but they got off with the government-issued checks sent to help with the care of [y/n]. Funny enough, none of that money ever went remotely near [y/n] and was instead, spent on cheap takeout [there was conveniently never enough for [y/n]], compulsive shopping, and to keep it classy, drugs. This used to bother [y/n] at first, but now being able to sneak in a hot meal here and there, she was able to take care of herself.

As for school, [y/n] stopped going to public after her mother forgot to take her for a month. Lisa later claimed her to be homeschooled, which involved [y/n] doing the house chores while her mother spoke nonsense over the phone. It was only when the Lims were asleep that [y/n] was able to teach herself how to read, write, and eventually discover the horror called fractions.

[y/n] and her foster parents lived like this until the week of her birthday.

It started on Tuesday, as Eric and Lisa woke up to a usually gray sky, clouds overcoming the sun. Eric grumbled about the weather all morning and continued even when brushing his teeth and doing his hair. Lisa kept her mouth in a firm, annoyed line as she nodded along with her husband's petty grievances. When [y/n] came downstairs, Lisa gave her the chore list for that day.

"I need everything in that restroom scrubbed till it shines. Your father had Indian food last night, and you know how much that upsets his stomach. Also, the floors need mopping, and yes, all of them. Make sure you're conscious of how much water you use, your idiocy ran up our bill last month."

"The bill was high because you decided bath time with Eric was a good idea," [y/n] mumbled, moving to take the list out of Lisa's hand. As soon as the words had been spoken, her mother's hand shot out and gripped her wrist.

"You better watch your mouth bitch, before Eric and I kick your sorry ass onto the streets. A pretty thing like you won't last long." 

"Yes ma'am," [y/n] didn't dare look Lisa in the eye as her grip on her wrist loosened, and then dropped. She took the paper gently and left the room as soon as possible, her wrist a bright red.

"Ungrateful bastard," Eric shook his head and watched the girl leave the room, his annoyance with her beginning to fester for the day.

"I have to get to work now, please have dinner done by a reasonable hour," And with that, he grabbed his ratty coat and headed out into the humidity. 

The drive to Cunnings was painfully slow, as Eric wasn't able to beat the southward traffic. The constant honking of horns, yells, and middle fingers [with no thumbs disgustingly] was enough to make the man feel like sending in his two weeks notice. This constant traffic race ate at him every day, leaving him a mess by the time he even made it to the office. In his effort to find a distraction, Eric looked around his person, and took notice of a cat, sitting on a bench reading a map. He blinked, sure he had just made mistake about what he saw, and once his eyes opened again, there stood an empty bench. Eric let out a breathy laugh and ran a hand over the combover he spent the majority of his morning on. He blamed his mistake on stress, forgetting it as he turned left at a light. But stopped once again, he couldn't help but take another look, eyeing his review mirror with hesitance. There, at the corner of the street, was a cat, but unlike the previous image, it was sitting and cleaning itself. 

As if it felt Eric's eyes, it looked up and stared right back at him. 

Nervous, he averted his eyes and focused back on the road. This, however, seemed to be yet another mistake. Cloaked figures raced up and down the sidewalk, between cars, and eventually past his window. He choked on his surprise, desperately looking around. It seemed like no one else had taken notice of the cloaked people roaming the streets. 

"It's nothing, I must just still be a little drunk from last night," After speaking his affirmation out loud, Eric ignored the cat, the people, and even the lingering doubt that this was real eating at him at the back of his mind.

It wasn't until Eric stepped out of his car that he realized he wasn't hallucinating. 

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"

"-yes, their son, Harry-"

Eric stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his eyes. The figures speaking turned their heads but dismissed him as they walked away and continued their conversation.

What he had just overheard shot fear and the sudden awareness of his surroundings into him as he now started to head into the building.

Now that was a name he hadn't heard in a while.

Potter. Harry Potter.

Wringing his hands, a slow smile spread over his face.

At the Lims house, however, things were worse. Lisa had left soon after Eric, after once again giving [y/n] words of encouragement to never open her mouth again. [y/n] was collecting the trash thrown around the house, and wrinkled her nose at the smell as she began to close up the second trash bag. She heaved it outside and began her walk across the street to the dumpster. Both bags were heavy, and being a little malnourished, [y/n] struggled to get everything over in one go.

"Why can't Eric do this?" [y/n] grumbled, dropping one bag off on the sidewalk, and lugging the other behind her. She was halfway getting the bag into the dumpster when she saw a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye. There, in the middle of the road, was a tall, cloaked old man. His hood was down, so she could see the strange look in his eye as he stared at her. Her nervousness shot up, as she looked around to see if anyone was outside in case...well. Weirdly enough, the children usually playing two doors down were no longer there, and instead, an emptiness hung in the air. Even the usual sounds of birds, cars, and people were gone, and if the line had been cut.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" she called, receiving no response. Without turning her head, she finished dumping the bag in and wiped her hands on her battered shirt. She was then suddenly aware of the lack of clothing she had on. A thin band t-shirt with the rolling stones logo, short pajama shorts made conservative old women look twice to see if she was actually wearing pants. [y/n] made no effort to move, rather, she just tucked her bobbed hair behind her elfen-shaped ear, and smiled shyly. 

"Look, sir-"

"[y/n] Lim?" the old man croaked, his voice gruff as if something pained him. [y/n]'s smile dropped from her face, and she gave the old man a pointed look. Crossing her arms and resting her weight onto one leg, hip jutted out, she sighed.

"If Lisa owes you money, then I'm sorry, she's gone. you can come by later, can I get your name?" 

Instead of answering, the man reached into his cloak, sending [y/n] into panic mode. Expect, her panic mode was to freeze up and watch as he pulled out a long branch. From far away, it didn't look sharp enough to kill her, but that doesn't mean it won't. 

"I'm here to take you home, Ms. Lim."

Those words confused [y/n], as she was home. She said such, and the old man laughed. It was a laugh that made him throw his head back and make his shoulders shake. After a second, he composed himself and his expression rested into an easy smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. His gaze was welcoming and warm, which eased [y/n]'s worry. just a little.

"You, my dear, are not home. Please, come with me, I'll explain more later. Right now, I just need you to leave with me." after he said these words, [y/n] snapped back to reality.

"Uh, hell no. I don't even know your name, and I don't really care how this sounds, but if you could please get the hell out of my way, I'd like to call the police." despite her threatening tone, both of them made no move to leave. they started at each other, matching each other's question gazes. After a moment, the old man turned and waved the branch.

"Talk to your parents, We leave at midnight." In a blink of an eye and a flash of light, the man was gone, a strange humming in the air. Slowly, [y/n] began to hear the honking of cars, the chattering of her neighbors, and the sound of pigeons cooing. Blinking, she looked over to her neighbor's yard. The kid's mother had come out, holding onto one of her children with a protectiveness [y/n] yearned for. Yet, upon closer examination, [y/n] realized the woman wasn't just holding her child, but shielding it from something. From her. the mother sent her a glare that should have scorched [y/n] where she stood, and then ushered her kids inside, then glanced at her one last time before slamming the door shut. The sound of her locks clicking into place echoed back into [y/n]'s ears.

"It's the weed I'm being exposed too, fucking good for nothing parents." Although the excuse didn't logically make much sense, it was a good excuse for the time being. Now, how was she going to get this bag over the edge?

Later in the day, after Lisa had come home and yelled at [y/n] for not completing her task of doing her laundry, Eric finally pulled into their poor excuse of a driveway. After shutting off the car, he sat in his car for a bit, wondering how he was going to tell Lisa about the day he had, and the news he'd received. After the incident in the parking lot, all through his workday, he was wondering how on Earth they were going to be able to leave [y/n] behind. Killing her had definitely crossed his mind, but too many people knew that she lived with them, and if she disappeared, they'd notice her lack of grocery visits. Taking her to his house was out of the question, and leaving her with someone..well, they didn't know anyone. With an exasperated sigh, he opened his door and got out o the car, making his way into his house.

"Eric, please tell this girl she cants be slacking on her chores, we have a house to run for goodness sake-" Lisa turned to [y/n] then "-the least you can do is pull your weight. now I'm going to be up all fucking night making sure my clothes are clean."Lisa spat at [y/n] and Eric had to keep himself from laughing. His wife, Lisa, had always been one for over dramatics, but it was the reason why they went so well together. 

"Lisa, darling, how's dinner looking?"

"We were just waiting for you, Eric. after the day I've had, I'm going to need a glass of wine. [y/n], grab the plates.. You can eat after we finish."

"Yes ma'am." [y/n] moved to grab the plates, and as she did so, contemplated telling them about the old man she had encountered that day. Ultimately, she decided to tell them after they were a few glasses in. They were more manageable that way. 

"Lisa, love, you won't believe who got brought up today!"

"Please tell me, I'm dying to know."

"Now, before I say anything more, just know-"

"Eric, your voice aggravates me to no end. If I can hear it less than I need to, I will gladly. Now, get on with it."

"Potter."

The air in the room seemed to drop 20 degrees as Lisa's head snapped towards her husband. [y/n] looked between them, and the look in their eyes made her skin crawl. There was a heavy sense of longing, and hunger that overtook her as she stared at her parents. The feeling she knew wasn't coming from her, but rather her parents.

"As in Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes, my dear. They're dead."

The laugh that came out of Lisa's mouth made [y/n] want to cover her ears. It was filled with hate and relief. The sheer pitch of it scratched [y/n]'s eardrums in a way that made her wince slightly. Her mother stopped laughing suddenly, wiping a tear from her eye. Eric, [y/n] now noticed, looked nervous.

"Lily and James were jokes, it's no surprise they ended up dead."

"Of course, but-"

"I mean really, James should have known better. I knew as soon as he picked Lily over me, over me Eric, that he was bad news. Her too, god knows why he married a bitch like her. You remember the way she would lead Severus on? Poor boy, he didn't deserve that." Lisa mused, leaning back in her chair. She was looking at her wine slosh in her glass as she churned it.

"I agree completely. James was especially bad, the way he used to laugh when I messed up in class, what an asshat he was." Eric spits out, clutching the loose arms of the chair. [y/n], not knowing what to do, occupied herself with the few dishes in the sink. Setting the water at low pressure, she continued to listen to her parent's conversation.

"Anyways, in spite of that good news, there's more. Apparently, they had a child. Harry Potter."

"You mean-"

"Yes. I don't know more than that, unfortunately. But Lisa, we must report to him immediately. It's been years, but we're still loyal, we shouldn't be punished for being MIA." Eric explained, leaving Lisa quiet once again. [y/n] spared a glance over her shoulder, and saw the way Lisa's face had set into a grim expression. As if sensing her stare, she looked straight into [y/n]'s eyes with a haughty look. 

"And her?"

"I don't know."

Finally realizing they were now talking about her, [y/n] spoke up. she wasn't going to mention this until later, but she needed to distract them from talks about giving her back to foster care.

"Actually, I met a really weird man today." [y/n] started off nervously. "He knew my name and told me to go home with him. After I politely told him to fuck off, he said-"

"What did this man look like?" Eric shot up out of his chair, eyes wild. Lisa stared at [y/n] open-mouthed, her hand hovering over her mouth.

"He was old, had kind of a long beard. He was dressed weird as well, had this long old-fashioned cloak, and he held onto a tree branch. Honestly, dad, it was probably just some homeless man wanting to get his rocks off on scaring a girl." [y/n] concluded, giving her father a poor attempt at a reassuring smile.

"Lisa, they know where we are, we have to leave."

Just as Eric finished his sentence, a sharp knock sounded at the door. The silence that settled over the Lims was heavy, filled with the unspoken promise of a beating for anyone that spoke.

"I'm here for [y/n]. Please, Eric and Lisa, let's not make this any harder than it needs to be."

"Who the fuck is that?" Lisa whispered, shuddering as another knock echoed throughout the house.

"It's him Lisa, the man who-"

Eric was cut off suddenly by the sound of a blast, which in turn [y/n] quickly ducked and covered her head to avoid any bodily damage. Eric and Lisa soon followed in suit, giving each other panicked looks.

"What are we going to do, he knows what..." Lisa slowly looked over [y/n]'s shoulder, her gaze slowly trailing up. Eric did the same, his mouth wide open, frozen in place. A hand planted itself firmly on [y/n]'s shoulder. It wasn't like Lisa's usual shoulder grabbing, but rather a comforting grip.

"Well, I didn't want to go through these measures, and I told Hagrid it wasn't necessary, but after he makes up his mind, it's hard to change it. Now, where are my manners?" He laughed, shaking his head. "I know who you both are, Mr. and Mrs. Lim. The Ministry of Magic has been made aware of your existence, and is sending people on the way as of..." He stopped to check his watch, but there was nothing on his thin, boney wrist. "...now." He smiled.

[y/n] slowly got up from where she was sitting and turned to face the old man.

"Please, look, I don't know what you want, but if it's money, I'm sure we can talk this out." [y/n] pleaded. Just as the man was about to reply, a boy her age stepped out from behind the doorframe. He looked at [y/n] in shock, which [y/n] was sure she matched. They were the same age, and almost the same height, [y/n] was an inch taller. His eyes, a mossy emerald green, stared into her with such sadness it took her a second to breathe.

"Hello." His voice caught her off guard. it was soft, and if she hadn't seen his lips moving she would have blown his voice off as just being the wind.

"Harry, get back with Hagrid."

"Harry?" Lisa's eyes snapped to the boy, rage and fear filling her brown eyes to the brim. Her shoulders were tense and squared as she started to stand. [y/n]'s eyes flickered back to her mother, fearful at what she might do. 

"Hagrid! Get the bo-"

Quicker than[y/n] had ever seen him, Eric leaped out from behind the couch and grabbed ahold of Harry. While [y/n] and the old man had been disrupting, Eric had sneaked his way into the living room, waiting for an opening to run. But when Harry had entered the room, Eric's goal shifted. He didn't know if he wanted to kill the boy, that seemed much even considering his history. Killing men and women was different than killing a child. But, Eric concluded, this wasn't any child. This was Harry Potter, offspring of the man he hated more than anything else.

"Leave or the boy gets it!" 

[y/n] whispered a wish, and there was a slight pause; a moment of absolute stillness. [y/n] willed herself to move, but it felt as if something, or someone, was keeping her in place. She managed to tilt her head to the side, once again connecting her gaze with Harry's. She had never seen eyes so beautiful, and upon a closer look, they weren't mossy at all, but bright and forward. She could tell he was most likely the type of person you could read through their eyes. Right now though, they were wide and fearful enough for [y/n] to realize he and the rest of these strangers, were in danger. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, allowing herself to let go of the moment at hand and prioritize moving her body. Slowly, she felt her hand's pringle to life, feeling as though they had fallen asleep. Her body was on pins and needles, but it wasn't a feeling she hadn't experienced before.

"H-Harry." [y/n] whispered, stiffly moving around the old man. His eyes moved towards her, but he made no sudden movement of acknowledgment otherwise. Then, as if on a timer, everything flushed back into motion, everyone took in a sharp breath of air, choking on the invisible stillness that had held them.

"What was that?" Harry asked, maintaining eye contact with [y/n]. Just as she was about to answer, Eric brandished a knife, moving it to Harry's neck. Of course, Eric didn't think he had the balls to kill right now, not with that old bastard behind [y/n], but it would all be worth it in the end.

"Dad, please, let him go!"

"I am no father of yours, and you're no daughter of mine." 

The monotone pitch of his voice sent something off in [y/n]. Yes, she had always known they didn't care for her and that they only used her for the money they received, but there were moments when Lisa wasn't looking that Eric would send her a smile, or even give her some of the warm food off his plate. When she was younger, he once came into her room and read her a story. It was cut short by Lisa's night terrors, but [y/n] still thought that somewhere, Eric must have had a sliver of love for her. But now, she knew she must have been mistaken. Whatever motive Eric had to do those things [y/n] would never know, and she didn't care. All that mattered now was to save herself, and this poor boy.

"Mr. Lim, you know what will happen if you-"

Before the old man could say anything more, Eric let out a yelp as his knife dropped to the floor. [y/n] grabbed her head and let out a groan, but pushed aside the throbbing headache manifesting behind her eyes. She grabbed Harry and pulled him behind her to stand between her and her father who was now beginning to stand.

"You bitch!" Eric brandished a tree branch, shorter than the old man's. But rather than aim [y/n] or Harry, he aimed at the taller man standing behind them. Harry began to shout as a ray of what looked like lightning began to sprout from the branch.

"Alarte Ascendare*!" The old man cried, his, what [y/n] now realized looked awfully like a wand, pointed towards Eric. Eric let out a fit of curses as he was suddenly lifted into the air. Lisa fainted, her body hitting the kitchen tile with a hard thud. [y/n] gasped, but was more shocked to see that she was the only one surprised.

"HAGRID! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

[y/n]'s jaw dropped as a man, towering over all three of them, shuffled and struggled to fit through the doorway. 

"Er, let's go 'arry. Oh! you 'ight be-"

"There's no time for introductions, take the children and leave. I'll deal with these two." At the mentioning of them, [y/n] took one last look at her parents. While normally, she wouldn't ever leave with strangers, she'd come to realize she lived with them all her life. When her father had pulled out the knife and endangered Harry's life, she knew nothing would have stopped him from doing the same to her.

"I'll go with you." [y/n] spoke, but she was already being pulled along by Harry outside. The evening air was cool, unlike its day counterpart, and [y/n] shivered as t bit at her exposed legs and arms. Harry, noticing this, took off his sweater and offered it to her.

"Won't you be cold?" 

"No, I don't get cold." He smiled, although, his obvious shivering told her otherwise. [y/n] smiled shyly, and began to take the sweater from him. He smiled back at her, but quickly let out a wince as [y/n] slapped the back of his head.

"Don't you ever lie to me again Potter, or I'll hit more than your head next time. Put your clothes back on, you're shivering like a wet dog." [y/n] grinned, pushing the sweater back to him. He took it reluctantly, but still followed her orders.

"Just, uh stay close to me then." He mumbled, blushing slightly. [y/n] let out a laugh, her eyes crinkling at the corners and breath making shapes in the air. Harry smiled and thought to himself that she had a terribly funny laugh, but a beautiful smile.

"Something about you makes me feel like I'm signing myself up for trouble," Harry said out loud, and he turned bright red as he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. [y/n] smiled, and started to pull him along to follow where Hagrid was waving them over.

"Funny, because I was thinking the same thing about you."


End file.
